Por amarte así
by Velia Mineantea
Summary: Una batalla más? Lee y enterate, esto es yaoi


POR AMARTE ASÍ  
  
Siempre serás quien llene mi alma solitaria, como una tarde de paz con el mar inquieto, todo en equilibrio perfecto. Tu espíritu me daría calma si quisieras, pero sigues tan lejano como el horizonte.  
  
Gritando de desesperación en el silencio de mi mansión, tu nombre expira antes de ser sonido y quema mi alma al querer ser voz, después queda solo el eco de mi desengaño, y sigo en un sueño para seguirte amando en otra realidad.  
  
Será quizá una pelea, un reto, solo una mirada que quiere ser de odio y que solo expresa rencor por este destino absurdo por el que me odias. Y la próxima vez que te va será… como tu quieras pero será, si aún tengo que esperar siete vidas más para que en alguna de ellas me ames, me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento para siempre.  
  
Por amarte así, mi vida se extingue cada vez que arden mis llamas para herirte. Por amarte así estoy condenado, sé que gracias a ese estúpido rencor entre nuestras familias soy parte de tu vida, esa es mi fortuna, y sin embargo ese mismo rencor es la brecha más grande entre nosotros, ese es mi castigo.  
  
¿Será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido? Quizá debo permanecer solo y no merezco ser feliz a tu lado. Mi fin llegará pronto por el pacto de mi familia y sin embargo no muero por eso ahora, estoy muriendo por querer estar contigo.  
  
Estamos a punto de protagonizar un combate más….. demonios por amarte así cada pelea es el peor suplicio, siempre estoy aun paso de tu boca y no puedo besarla, y a pesar de que sé que de ella solo salen promesas de muerte para mi no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día sean otras las palabras que me digas, corres hacia mí para atacarme, quedo tan cerca de tu piel que puedo aspirar su aroma, maldición y me tortura que no puedo acariciarla, sigue la pelea y estoy ardiendo de deseo con cada mirada tuya, aunque a mi pesar no veo más que odio en ellas, se que tu también puedes ver odio en mi mirada, solo quisiera que supieras que ese odio no es para ti es hacia mi por amarte de este modo, por entregarme por completo a alguien que no me corresponderá… me odio por amarte así….  
  
Sigo caminando en esta cuerda floja, entre mi deseo por ti y las órdenes de mi familia, y a cada paso que doy parece que me acerco a un abismo y que voy a caer. Continuo detrás de tus huellas convertido en sombra buscando un encuentro más, preso del amor que se me negó un día. Tu te encargaste de hacerlo el día que arriesgaste tu vida por esa niña, te comprometiste y sentí como una sentencia tu mirada hacia ella, tan llena de cariño, que la realidad me hizo sentir como estar arrastrándome sobre clavos ardientes y saber que no vale la pena seguir así, no puedo verte cerca de ella……   
  
Te reto una vez más pero será la última no va ha haber más después de esto…   
  
Estoy contando los segundos que pasan para verte, haciéndote culpable de mi maldita suerte. Al fin llegas, más bien hasta ahora me doy cuenta que esta aquí, no sé cuanto tiempo llevas ahí, me encontraste mientras soñaba despierto con hacerte mío antes de.. "¿Que te pasa?" tu voz corta mis pensamientos y una loca esperanza me llena "¿No me digas que te preocupas por mi Kusanagi?", aguardo la respuesta aunque quizá no debería esperar demasiado…. "Yagami no baka, es solo que no quiero que cuando te derrote digas que no estabas en forma" tu respuesta me deja helado algo duele dentro y sin embargo sonrío y te digo: "vamos Kusanagi voy a matarte rápido….. hoy me siento benevolente….." veo como tu semblante cambia, te han molestado mis palabras me respondes con una voz gélida mientras sonríes arrogante "Kisama.. Vas a morir", "Te equivocas.." respondo mientras pienso que mi muerte fue el día que supe que no ibas a amarme, Comenzamos a pelear, ¡vaya te has vuelto muy fuerte! O quizá sea yo el que se volvió débil, maldita sea este sentimiento me destruye, ahora sé ciertamente porque este amor debe ser prohibido para mí, porque acaba con mi voluntad de matarte mientras muero por estar contigo amándote...  
  
No sé en que momento usaste ese ataque lo único que supe fue que todo se tornaba oscuro, y que iba cayendo… lo último que veo ante de no saber nada es a ti corriendo hacia mí, ¿Acaso vas a rematarme? Es lo más seguro, a pesar de que sabía que un día iba a morir, no puedo evitar pensar en que no te veré más aunque… siendo por tus manos mi muerte sabe tan dulce, ja esto debe ser una locura no siento el frío de otras veces, solo calidez a mí alrededor … ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún espero sentir el golpe final, ¿será que ya no siento nada?.. no, no es eso pues aún la sensación de escozor de las quemaduras en mi piel es muy vívida, entonces… ¿por qué no parece que acabes de una buena vez? Abro un poco mis ojos y no creo lo que veo, estas sosteniéndome, cuidadosamente, evitando que mi cuerpo se derrumbe, me miras y veo algo en tus ojos que jamás había visto ¿Es acaso dolor lo que veo en ellos? "¿Iori?" tu voz suena dulcemente acariciando mis oídos, "Iori onegai no te mueras", ¿Qué sucede Kyo?, "no me dejes solo" una vez me hablas, creo que estoy desvariando, me pides que no.. ¿que no te deje solo? "vamos Iori despierta" no, no quiero despertar, porque sé que si lo hago este bello sueño terminará, "Iori…." Una lágrima surca tu mejilla ¿porqué Kyo? ¿Qué acaso no querías esto? De este modo podrás vivir tu vida tranquilamente, no tendrás que preocuparte nunca más por mí, me acercas más a ti en un abrazo y siento como tu cuerpo se estremece por el llanto.   
  
No sé que tan cierto sea lo que esta pasando, si es un sueño no quiero despertar, y si es verdad … Oh Dios si es verdad entonces el infierno puede esperar un poco más por mí.   
  
Lentamente y sin que lo notes subo mi mano para alcanzar tu rostro, al fin lo logro, ese mínimo contacto te sobresalta y me miras, "¿Iori?" murmuras débilmente, en tu voz se escucha una clara inflexión de esperanza y en tus ojos se ve un brillo diferente al usual y todo por mí.  
  
"¿Iori?" intentas nuevamente que te responda, no lo hago, por toda respuesta te jalo un poco más hacia mí y te beso, al fin pude sentir tus labios…. Siento que me correspondes y a medida que profundizas el beso vuelvo a sentir esa calidez que emana de tu cuerpo y que ahora sé que es por mí…. El beso termina cuando necesitamos aire para respirar, no decimos nada, las palabras sobran… me miras y me hundo en esos ojos tan inocentes y tan hermosos, todo tú eres hermoso…   
  
Me siento débil de repente, debe ser por la sangre que perdí, percibes que mi cuerpo pierde fuerza y me miras desesperado "Iori no" es lo único que alcanzas a decir, sonrío débilmente y cuando ves que quiero decir algo acercas tu oído a mis labios "ai shiteru" murmuro, tu te separas me ves de nueva cuenta y tus ojos lloran mientras dices "ai shiteru mo, Iori onegai, no me dejes…."  
  
Me abrazas más fuerte como temiendo que me fuera a ir…. Siento la desesperación de tu abrazo y busco como tranquilizarte "no te preocupes por mí, no voy a morir.. no ahora" tus ojos parecen buscar la verdad en los míos y al fin la encuentran, "solo prométeme que vas a estar a mi lado cuando despierte.." -"Iori yo"- "solo promételo" asientes lentamente mientras me besas, a lo lejos escucho el sonido de la ambulancia, alguien debió llamarla al ver la pelea..   
  
Las fuerzas me faltan y poco a poco mi vista se nubla, lo último que alcanzo a ver es a ti diciéndome: "lo prometo koi" …después todo es oscuridad  
  
***  
  
Abro los ojos y veo el techo blanco de algún lugar desconocido, trato de moverme pero mi cuerpo se rebela ante el intento y me obliga permanecer quieto, duele, sin embargo esa solo es una prueba de que era realidad tu sabor en mi boca, ¿o no? ..Giro mi cabeza al sentir una presencia a mi lado, y entonces es que te veo sonriéndome, aún no lo creo te ves radiante.. y todo para mí.  
  
Acaricias mi cabello y deslizas tu mano suavemente hasta mis labios mientras comentas divertido: "vaya que si duermes" no entiendo el porque del comentario así que pregunto "¿porqué lo dices?", "porque 'dormiste' por casi dos meses, por un momento creí que…" una mueca de dolor aparece en tu rostro al tiempo que tu voz se quiebra y sin importarme el dolor que siento al hacerlo tomo tu cara entre mis manos y te obligo a verme "shh todo pasó ya" asientes mientras tomas mis manos entre las tuyas y suspiras "si todo pasó" comentas más tranquilo. "Iori, nadie sabe que estas aquí" me quedo perplejo ante lo que dices, pareces notarlo y me aclaras "tu familia cree que yo fui el vencedor, aunque nadie pudo encontrar tu cuerpo, dan por hecho que tenemos tan poco honor que nos deshicimos de el sin más ceremonia" Me miras esperando mi reacción y suspiras aliviado cuando ves que sonrió.  
  
Siento que algo nuevo brota entre los dos, es la semilla recién plantado de una unión más allá de todo, un comienzo que nace de amarte de esta forma de amarte, más allá de todo incluso de mí, sé que lo entiendes de la misma manera pues veo un sentimiento gemelo en tu mirada, ahora solo hay que ver hacia el futuro….  
  
*FIN*  
  
Muy cursi? A lo mejor, por eso espero sugerencias y comentarios a: akhesa_dp@yahoo.com.mx o a mineantea@hotmail.com o un review no les costaría nada... 


End file.
